


The One Where Oikawa Comforts Him

by wxmmys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dont worry iwaoi hooks up, its a reference to when pheobe and ross almost hooked up but didnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxmmys/pseuds/wxmmys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi's in grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Oikawa Comforts Him

     It was rare to see Hajime look helpless, he was usually so strong and hard headed. Yet, here Oikawa was holding his best friend against him upon one of the benches in the gym. One of the few things that would make his friend go soft were his relationships. Just from observing, anybody would know Hajime was no good at making them last. But then one girl, however, decided to stay with him despite all of his brashness or how hot headed he could be for three years. Seeing his friend so happy, made Oikawa happy. Seeing Hajime with his head in the crook of his neck, well not so happy. They were planning to stay late after practice for something else, but now they only stayed late for the fact that his girlfriend broke up with him over _voicemail_ and frankly Hajime needed a shoulder to lean on. Oikawa would always be that shoulder.

     "Maybe if I paid more attention to her or if I spent less time with you or volleyball maybe things wouldn't be like this right now," Hajime murmured out onto Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa let loose his hug for a moment to rest his hands on the crook of Hajime's elbows instead. He kept the distance between them at a minimal with his face only a few inches apart from the other's hanging head.

     "She never deserved you, Iwa-chan. She's stuck up for thinking she overruled everything else in your life okay?" Oikawa's hands crept from his friend's elbows to cradle his face instead.

     "She was an idiot," Oikawa kissed his cheek.

     "She was all wrong for you," He placed another kiss on his other cheek.

     "And to break up with you like that?" He kissed him flat on the mouth and then pulled away to look at Hajime. They could see they were both blushing for the one second before Hajime pulled him in again for a deeper kiss that lasted longer. Oikawa's arms wrapped around his friend's neck while Hajime put his arms around Oikawa bringing him more forward to him. They kissed like that, holding on tighter every now and then. They would pant against each other's mouths whenever they parted and it took a few more pecks before they slowed and Hajime actually assessed what he was doing.

     "I-" Oikawa tried to shush him with another kiss. Hajime pushed him a little back.

     "What are we doing?" he asked as Oikawa lowered his arms around his neck. "I mean, isn't this kind of crazy-"

     "No it's not," his friend answered cutting him off. "This is fine isn't it? You're not in with her anymore aren't you? I don't see the problem here," Oikawa leaned in for another kiss that Hajime didn't even react to. Oikawa pulled apart after a second and just leaned his head against his friend's neck, feeling him swallow. While in reality it was just a minute, it felt like forever to Oikawa as he could actually feel anxiety going through his body. Thoughts raced in his head about what to do if Hajime actually rejected him. Before, none of those second thoughts came by and apparently they didn't Hajime right? He reacted the same way as Oikawa didn't he? Hajime swallowed again distracting Oikawa from his thoughts and instead made his eyes start concentrating on the shorts that Hajime was wearing. They had blue accents around the hips today.

     "What about you?" gravelly came from Hajime. Oikawa picked his head up and looked at him

     "What about me?"

     "You have a whole image you made for yourself-"

     "Do you really think I care about that?"

     "You have a bunch of other girls right at your fingertips-"

     "Whatever."

     "You recieve confession lett-"

     "But I kissed you didn't I?" Hajime turned his head away as Oikawa gripped his hands on his shoulders. "And you kissed me back, don't act like that didn't  _just_ happen!" Hajime blushed red, it would be cute if Oikawa wasn't getting a little miffed right now. He put his hands back on Hajime's face and kissed him harsher than before. Hajime only rested his right hand on Oikawa's back. Oikawa rested his arms back around his friend's neck and pulled back. 

     "I think I know why you have trouble getting new relationships in the first place Iwa-chan. You only go after the stupid ones and never the one right in front of you," Oikawa practically whispered, he didn't need to speak loud with his forehead pressed against the other's head. He could see how red his friend's lips had gotten and smiled. It wasn't only rare to see Hajime look helpless, but it was also rare to see him start blubbering and blushing while trying to say only a few words.

     "So do you want to-" Oikawa cut him off with another kiss and a tight hug around the neck. Hajime took it as a yes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "You were only single for like twenty minutes Iwa-chan! I think you're getting sharper with your skills! ♥" 

     "Let loose a little you're suffocating my arm, Trashykawa."

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i've posted on here actually and its a friends reference nice


End file.
